Being stuck together isn't so bad
by Ravyn22
Summary: When Unikitty and Master Frown work together for one day, things start to change between them. But are either of them prepared to face the growing feelings between them, and everyone else who might not agree with it? This story will follow different episodes of the tv show, but the story will be different and will not go in the order the episodes aired.
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Start

* **Hey everyone, this fanfic is based on Unikitty and Masterfrown in the episode "Stuck Together" with a bit more romance. In this telling, everyone is human like. For example, Unikitty is human, but has her cat ears, tail, and her horn. Also to make sure this isn't creepy, Unikitty is at least 16/17 and Masterfrown is 19/20. This story also changes from their point of views. Anyway, hope you like it!***

 **Unikitty's P.O.V**

BEEP BEEP BEEP "Hooray! Another glorious day!" Unikitty exclaimed as she turned off her alarm and jumped out of bed. She quickly threw on her favorite pink dress and yellow heels and ran out of her room, running straight into Richard. "Oh, good morning Richard!" She smiled as she looked at the short man. He always wore the same plain gray suit and eyepatch, and never wore a smile. _Hmm, I wonder if there was a way to cheer him up, he never seems to be happy_. "Princess?" Unikitty snapped her attention back to Richard. "I'm sorry Richard, what did you say?" Richard sighed and said "Princess, there is so much to do today such as…" Richard began to drone on and on, and until Unikitty couldn't take it anymore, "I'm so sorry Richard! But I-uh- already have other things I need to do!" She started to step away. "Princess…" Unikitty ran down the stairs. "Sorry Richard! I promise I will do the list later! I just gotta enjoy this beautiful day first!" Richard sighed and looked at the list. "Guess it's time to mop again."

Meanwhile…

 **Master Frown's P.O.V**

"Ughh what a horrible day!" Master Frown groaned as he walked down the streets of Unikingdom. The sun was shining, the weather was perfect, and everyone was happy….. _I am so screwed!_ He thought to himself. "No! Come on, there's still time to ruin a few people's day, and I will not mess this up!" He looked across the square until he saw someone had an ice cream cone. _Hahahah, perfect!_ Master Frown quickly went to the citizen and knocked the ice cream cone out their hand. The poor thing began to tear up as Master Frown ran away laughing gleefully. _What else to do?_ After a short while, Master Frown had successfully ruined 2 more people's day. _This is going perfect!_ He thought as he looked down at his watch _. I still have time for 1 more thing…what to do_ he pondered, turning to look at Unikitty's disgusting castle. Spotting the castle's flag, he knew what he had to do. Master Frown quickly began climbing her castle, giggling to himself until he almost had her stupid flag, when the bell tower chimed. _Oh no! Am I running late?_ He quickly turned to look at his watch, but he turned to quick. "Woah-WAHHHHH!" He yelled as he fell off the top of the castle, landing in the garden. "Ow…"

 **Unikitty's P.O.V**

Unikitty threw open the castle's door, singing and dancing to her favorite song, when she heard a groan. _Huh?_ She looked around until she saw a shape in the flowers. "Master Frown!" She exclaimed, rushing over to kneel beside him. He moaned again as she turned him over to face him. She gasped as she looked him over. One of his ankles was twisted and his arms and face were badly cut up. "Oh no! Hold on!" She said quickly as she ran inside and grabbed her first aid and crutches. "There we go! She said happily as she finished cleaning/bandaging his arms. "Ok, now for his face" she said to herself as she gently held his face, cleaning the big scratch on his cheek. As she cleaned his face, she couldn't help but notice that when he wasn't scowling, he actually had nice facial features. _Nice features?_ She shook her head. _Come on now, focus._ She thought as she finished bandaging the scratch. "ughhh" Unikitty's ears perked up. "Master Frown?" She watched his dark brown eyes flitter open and lock onto to hers. "Unikitty?" He asked wearily. She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm so glad-"Wait! What time Is it?" He interrupted. "Uhhh 2?" Master Frown's eyes widened. "2? Ah crap I am going to be late! I am so screwed!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the ground. "What do you mean? What will you be late for?" She asked. "The great gathering for the Doom Lords Ceremony! I have to get there now!" Master Frown forced himself to sit up, finally seeing his leg. "Damn it!" he sighed as he rubbed his eyebrows. "Don't worry! I brought crutches and bandaged you up!" She smiled. "Unikitty, I walked here!" I'll never make it back in time with this leg!" he snapped. "Hey, stop being so negative, I'm trying to help!" She snapped back, crossing her arms. "Wait, you have that cloud car thing right?" Unikitty nodded. "I can't believe I'm asking this but, will you help me get to Frowntown?" She quickly shook her head "I can't! I still have to do my nice princess duties for the day!" Master Frown sighed and grabbed her hands, causing her face to grow warm. "Look, I wouldn't be asking you if it wasn't important. Seriously, if I knew anyone else could help, I'd get their help instead." Unikitty's tail began to twitch irritably. "But I need help, _your_ help Unikitty, please." Unikitty looked at Master Frown's face, surprised at the sincerity in it. _He really does need my help_ she thought, looking down at their hands. She felt her face warm up again, and quickly pulled her hands away. "Fine, I'll take you" she smiled. "Great!" Master Frown said as he offered his hands to her. "Hold on! If I help you, you have to come with me on princess duties first." Master Frown looked at her as if she was nuts. "Are you serious!?" Unikitty grabbed his hands and pulled him up. "Yup! Either we help the people first, or you find your own way." Master Frown begrudgingly grabbed the crutches from her and sighed. "Fine, but lets make it quick" he grumbled. "Hooray, let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2: Helping People, yay

***Hey everyone! I am really glad you all liked the first chapter. With this chapter I tried writing it in 1st person, so let me know if this better! Otherwise, hope you guys enjoy it!***

* * *

Master Frown's P.O.V

 _I can't believe I'm stuck with her_ I thought as I watched Unikitty skip ahead. She was laughing and humming to herself, her short pink hair bouncing around with her. She was always so happy, it made me sick. "Hey! Could you slow down? Some people are injured here." Unikitty stopped and turned to face me. "Sorry! Guess I got a bit excited. I just can't wait to help everyone!" She smiled, causing my stomach to twist up. _Definitely Sick_ "Our first stop" Unikitty exclaimed as she halted in front of a group a of pink flowers. "First thing we have to do is compliment the new flowers" she said as she knelt to their level. "You smell so wonderful! Is that a new stem? You look fantastic" she gushed. The flowers blushed and giggled to themselves. I tried not to puke. "Your turn" she said looking up at me. I looked at her, then the flowers, then back at her. "Your joking, right?" She frowned as she stood up to face me, "not at all." I smiled and turned to the flowers "you smell so bad it makes me want to barf." The flowers glared at me as I laughed, until Unikitty got in my face. "Do you want me to help you or not?" she whispered to me quietly, her eyes turning a soft shade of pink. "Fine" I sighed as I faced the flowers again. "You…. uhm" I looked toward Unikitty pleadingly, but she just crossed her arms. "You smell so good…that I don't want to barf?" The flowers sat there for a second, but then danced with joy. _I don't get this place_. "Hey, it's a start, now come on!" She waved goodbye to the flowers and started skipping ahead again. As I followed I couldn't stop thinking about how happy those flowers had been, with something I did. It made me feel weird. _The sooner I get out of here, the better._

* * *

Unikitty's P.O.V

 _I can't believe how this day is going! I'm getting to help everyone and help Master Frown be nice! This is going so perfectly!_ I thought excitedly as we walked to the next citizen in need of help. _Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought_. I glanced at him. It was odd to see him this way. Master Frown had always been tall, dark, and intimidating, mostly because of the cloak. But sense he has too use crutches, the cloak had to come off because it kept getting snagged. So now here he was, in a black shirt and black pants, walking around helping people. His face forever set in grumpy mode, and his body… _woah! Hold on now, you are not doing what I think you are doing, right? I mean that's Master Frown!_ I shook my head and forced myself to look forward. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. "Nothing! Here we are!" I said quickly, looking for a citizen. "Oh no!" I rushed over to a fallen kid who had a pretty nasty cut on his elbow. "Hang on! It's gonna be ok!" I quickly opened my med kit and found a band aid. "Shouldn't you clean it first?" Master Frown asked lazily. I smiled at him "Of course! Why don't you clean it then?" Master Frown started to protest, but I shot him a glare. "Of course, my lady" he said sarcastically as he grabbed some cut cleaner and gently cleaned the kids wound. "Band Aid?" he asked with his hand out. I handed it to him and he carefully placed it on the kids wound. "That should help" he said softly. I looked at him in surprise. He actually looked genuine. The kid smiled at him, causing him to cough and stand up quickly. "Are we done yet?!" he growled as he hobbled into town. I felt my blood boil as I helped the kid up. "Are you gonna be ok?" I asked sweetly as I could. The kid nodded slowly. "Ok, then Have a great day!" I called as I ran after Master Frown.

* * *

Master Frown's P.O.V

 _Stupid Kid Stupid Girl Stupid Feelings Stupid Town Stupid Place_ I repeated to myself as I neared a crosswalk. "Hey" Unikitty called. I ignored her and continued, trying to put as much distance between us as I could, when suddenly I was yanked around. "What the-" Unikitty faced me, her eyes turning orange. "What is your deal? Why can't you just be nice? You were doing so well with that kid!" she growled. "I am not NICE! This is not what I do! Stop trying to make me do things I will never do! And I am running late for my meeting!" I shouted. Unikitty's eyes and hair started to turn red. _I'm gonna die._ She started to say something when "Excuse me?" We both froze and slowly turned to look at the tiny old lady. "I'm sorry to bother you, but your blocking the crosswalk" she said politely. "Oh…uh" I took a step out of the way "there you go." She smiled and patted my cheek "thank you dear." The old lady started making her way across the walk when "Ma'am? Would you like us to walk you?" _Crap._ "That would be lovely" _Double Crap._ I looked at Unikitty, who gave me a do it or I'll end you look. I contained a sigh, afraid she'd try to kill me again, and took on of the lady's arms, as she took another, and we slowly started to walk across. "You know, this reminds me the first time I crossed the road" the old lady smiled. "Oh my gosh, tell me everything!" I almost said something, but she shot me the look again. _I am so screwed._

After a long story...

We had walked back to the palace as Unikitty checked her phone, making sure there was no one left to help. "Alright" she snapped her phone closed "that's the last of them! Thanks for helping Master Frown!" she beamed. "Yeah, yeah, now can we-" I froze as she suddenly hugged me. It was no longer then a second, but it was the longest second of my life. She pulled back and looked at me "I know it was difficult for you today, but you did a pretty good job!" I blinked and shook my head. "Whatever, can we go to my meeting now? I am really late!" "Of course! A deals a deal!" she winked as she ran off. "I'll pull up the car, be right back!" I watched her disappear, still feeling my heart beat fast. _This is not good_


	3. Chapter 3: A long drive

Unikitty's P.O.V

I ran to the garage, hopped in the car, and sunk into my seat. _Did I just hug him?_ I could feel my heart beat a little faster as I recalled how strong he felt, which surprised me because he wasn't built like Hawkodile. It was nice, and he smelled amazing! _Woah! Don't be creepy! Master Frown is friend that is also really mean at times! Besides, it would never work anyway._ I gasped as I looked myself in the review mirror. _Did I just think..?_ I shook my head and started the car, pulling out of the garage. _That's…that's just silly! Me and Master Frown?_ I quickly drove the car out to where he waited. "Ready?" I asked, trying to stay calm. "Yes! Sheesh, what took so long?" He grumbled as he sat in the front, tossing the crutches in the back. _Never mind_ I thought dryly as we flew up.

* * *

Master Frown's P.O.V

I hate this car, but even I gotta admit the view was awesome. Nothing but endless clouds and sky, and the closer we got to Frowntown, the darker and colder it got. "Ahhh" I sighed as I placed my arms behind my head, enjoying the silence. _Wait a minute, silence?_ I glanced over at Unikitty. She sat there, one hand on the wheel, the other supported her cheek. Her pink hair flowed around her gracefully as she stared straight ahead calmly. Almost calmly. After facing against her for so long, I had picked up on a few things. Like the fact that even though her face seemed calm, her ears were drooped, her eyes had less sparkle in them, and her tail barely moved. I've never seen her like this. _Well, this is great! She actually quiet and not annoying me for once, and she is clearly bothered by something. Things are finally going right today._ I closed my eyes and tried resting at with this thought. But I couldn't stop thinking about her. _She seems….sad? Ugh! I can't understand why this is bothering me. It shouldn't matter if she's upset. Hell, I enjoy upsetting her!_ I tried ignoring the stupid feeling, but I couldn't help glancing over at her again. _She is really upset…_ "Okay, what is your deal?" Unikitty looked at me confused. "What do you mean? I'm fine! I was just thinking about-uh-" she started looking around quickly. "Unikitty, stop. What's wrong?" She looked at me nervously then looked down at the steering wheel "I've just been feeling kinda weird is all." I raised my eyebrow "What are you sick?" She shrugged as she kept staring ahead. "Well….I…uhm" I scratched the back of my head and offered "I'm sorry your not feeling good. Hopefully you feel better soon." _What the hell? Did I just say that?_ Unikitty looked as surprised as I did, but then blushed, "I hope so too! Thanks Master Frown!" She then turned on the radio on to the happiest crap I had ever heard. "Ughhhh" I leaned back frustrated. _What the heck is wrong with me? Why didn't I just let her be miserable?_ I looked over at Unikitty as she started to dance and sing. _Why did she blush?_

* * *

Unikitty's

I was surprised that Master Frown was actually concerned with me. Surprised….and maybe even a little bit pleased. _That's just because he is being nice for once_ I tried convincing myself as I flew through the darkening clouds. I continued to sing along to keep my spirits up until we got into Frowntown. _._ Everything was dark; the buildings, the sky, even the people. _I can't believe anyone would want to work here, let alone live here. Except Master Frown I suppose_ I thought as I watched him check his watch again. "I don't understand, what is so important about this meeting?" Master Frown looked up, "I'm meeting my boss, Master Doom. You know why?" I started to answer but he cut me off. "Because I'm one of the Doom Lords! And we're responsible for all the mayhem and pain and destruction in the WORLD!" he said proudly. "Wait a minute, that's your job? I thought you were mean because you liked it" I looked over at him confused. "I don't like it, I love it! Plus, I'm great at it!" I started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?!" He demanded, squinting at me. "Just your response" I chuckled. Master Frown crossed his arms and grunted, causing me to laugh even more. "Anyway" he said rolling his eyes "we need to stop so I can change before my meeting."" Stop where?" He suddenly became very serious, "The epicenter of sadness, the beating heart of gloom in the world, my evil lair!" I laughed as I followed his directions, surprised at how fun this was turning out to be. _Maybe he's not at bad as I thought_


	4. Chapter 4: Almost

* **Hey everyone! I'm gonna try to keep posting a new chapter daily, so so far so good. This chapter gets a bit more serious, so if its too weird, let me know. I'm trying to get how these characters would respond, but I am pretty new to this series, so any ideas or suggestions would be cool. Or if I'm on track, then great! Anyway, hope you enjoy!***

* * *

Unikitty's P.O.V

"This is where you live?" Master Frown looked at me quizzically. "Yeah, so what?" I looked back at his apartment. It was dark and plain; no bright colors, no happy stuff, and the furniture seemed to sink into itself. "It just seems so...unhappy" Master Frown puffed up his chest. "No, it's awesome, now don't say anything else or my evil henchmen will destroy you! BROCK!" He yelled as he hobbled into the room. I followed him in and closed the door. _It's more of a sad lair then an evil one. At least Master Frown enjoys it._ "Hey Unikitty!" I spun around and grinned "Hey Brock! Nice apron" Brock smiled "Thanks Unikitty!" Brock was a pretty big guy. He had to be at least 6ft tall, but somehow always seemed like a cuddly teddy bear, though the pink apron he wore didn't help. But that was what was so great about Brock; he was this cute friendly giant. I skipped over and hugged him tightly, which he returned. "Its always good to see you" Brock smiled. Master Frown rolled his eyes. "Oh! I made some chocolate chip cookies; would you like one?" I felt my mouth start salivating. "Would I?!" Brock offered me a tray, causing me to grab a cookie and stuff it in my mouth. "Oh my gosh Brock, these are amazing!" I gushed as I reached for another one. Master Frown stopped my hand while glaring at Brock. "Brock, a word?"

* * *

Master Frown's P.O.V

I limped over to Brock to have a more 'private' word. "Brock, we talked about this man! You can't offer cookies to my arch nemesis!" Brock laughed "Dude, I think that is the least of your problems." He said as he eyed my bandaged arms and crutches. "I just wanted to share the bounty, and look! They're your favorite." I snatched the cookie tray from him "I know and your gonna give them all away! Hands off Unikitty!" I growled as she reached for another _. She's kinda cute when she pouts..._ I thought as I watched her go sit on the couch and sigh. _Wait, cute? Snap out of it!_ I shook my head and turned back to Brock, who looked at me strangely. "What?!" I snapped. "Nothing, you just looked like you were-" he leaned in and whispered "checking out Unikitty." I gawked at him "Are you nuts? No way, I was just protecting my cookies!" Brock crossed his arms "Uh huh. Look dude, just relax. I've got three more tray's going." Brock held up a cookie, waving it in my face. "Do you want one?" I glared at him, then the cookie. "Yes." I said defeatedly as he traded the cookie tray with me. I popped the cookie into my mouth, relishing the fantastic flavors. "Do you feel better?" I sighed, "Yeah." Brock smiled triumphantly as he retreated to the kitchen with the tray. I plopped onto the other side of the sofa, when I noticed Unikitty looking at me with huge eyes. "What?" "That was so cute! "I rolled my eyes as I started taking off my bandages. "Wait, what are you doing? They still need to heal!" Unikitty started. "Yeah, well I'm already gonna look weak with the crutches, I don't need to look like I'm falling apart." I grumbled as I unwrapped them. Most of the cuts were tiny, but there was one long nasty cut that started bleeding. _Crap, I really can't go to the meeting without it bandaged._ "Here" I looked over at Unikitty as she started cleaning and rebandaging my cuts. _When did she move so close?_ I thought as I realized our thighs were touching. I had never been this close to her without her screaming at me. "Does it feel ok?" She asked as she finished tying up the bandage. "Its fine I guess" She looked at me and smiled "Don't worry Master Frown, I'm sure we can find some way to cover up your bandages." I felt my heart speed up when I realized our faces were only a few inches away from each other. Unikitty's eye widened a little as she realized the same thing. _Move away from her_ I tried telling myself. But I didn't; I just sat there frozen. _This is nuts! She isn't even my type._ I thought as I watched her eyes sparkle, unafraid. _Though right now she looks…._ I found myself leaning in. Unikitty's eye widen, but she didn't move. _Maybe..._

* * *

Unikitty's P.O.V

I watched Master Frown lean towards me, causing my heart to pound and my mind to race. I started to close my eyes when "Oh! You had a phone call while you were out!" Master Frown and I jumped apart, trying to look casual as Brock wandered back into the living room. Master Frown recovered first "Wait, really? From who? What'd they say?" "Uhh, something like "Hey its me, your boss, I'm really mad at you cause you never do the dishes" Brock chuckled "Never mind that last part, I made it up." I tried to smile "Nice one Brock." If he knew I was distracted, he didn't show it. _What was all that? Why did he lean in? I didn't I move?_ I glanced over at Master Frown, who was bickering with Brock. If he felt anything during that moment, it was certainly gone now. I sighed as I looked back at Brock. _I don't know why that happened, but maybe its for the best nothing did happen. Maybe it was the cookies_ I tried to smile to myself., but found myself feeling sad at the idea. "Anyway, what they actually said was that your late for a meeting and then they started hissing so I hung up." Master Frown looked like he was going to murder Brock. "Don't worry, they called back and left a message" Brock said as he hit they playback button. "ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR" yelled the recording. It was so powerful my hair blew back,and Master Frown looked like he was gonna explode. "Aghhh! I am so screwed!" He yelled as he hit the coffee table. "I look like a mess, my cape is in ruins, and I'm late!" Master Frown face planted onto the table. _If only there was a way to switch his body or something…_ "Wait! I have an idea" Master Frown sat up to look at me. "Brock, do you have a black coat or something" Brock got up and retrieved a poncho "would this do?" I got up excitedly "that's perfect!" Master Frown looked at me confused "What does this have to do with anything?" "All you have to do is sit on top of Brock's shoulders during the meeting! If you wear the poncho, it should cover you both. That way, you wouldn't look injured!" Master Frown stared then hugged me "That is a surprisingly great idea! I didn't know you had it in you!" I glared as he pulled away smirking. "Brock, to the vehicle!" Brock lumbered his way out to start the car. "Well, I guess that's that" I said making my way to the door. "Hey, you said You were taking me to the meeting" Master Frown said, catching my hand. I stammered "Ye-eah, but Brocks taking you." Master Frown smugly grabbed another black poncho and handed it to me. "But wouldn't I look cooler with an evil but silent henchman?" _Seriously?_ "Come on Unikitty, you said it yourself, a deal's a deal. And are you the kind of person to break their promises?" I glared at him and snatched the poncho away. "Fine, lets go then!" I huffed as I headed out the door. I wanted to be frustrated but couldn't help smiling at the fact he wanted me to go. _I hope this meeting goes well…._


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

* **Hey everyone, sorry its a late post, but here it is, and almost done with the story! Anyway, enjoy***

* * *

Master Frown's P.O.V

"Could you speed up?" I grumbled. "We're almost there. Besides, I'm already going 5 over the speed limit." Brock said as he turned left. "Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Unikitty squealed as she turned up the radio. "How the heck is this crap playing here-OW!" Unikitty slapped my arm "Its not crap! Its wonderful!" I rolled my eyes as she started singing. _Why didn't I just send her home? She could ruin everything._ I watched as Unikitty and Brock joined in to sing the chorus. "Are you seriously harmonizing?" Unikitty laughed as she nudged me "You should try it sometime! Who knows, you might even enjoy it!" "I'll leave that to you"I said as she started singing again. _How did we get here?_ I couldn't stop thinking about our moment. She had looked so vulnerable, yet she didn't pull away. She just kept looking back, like she wanted too…. _Ugh!_ _What was I thinking? Why did I even lean in? Why is she so cute all of a sudden!_ I glanced at her, _Is it possible that I care about her?_ I felt my heart speed up and groaned. _It doesn't matter. I'm a doom lord; I live for misery! And she's way to happy. This is just some dumb phase, it'll pass once she goes home._ Unikitty met my eyes and smiled, causing my heart to do somersaults. _It has to…right?_

* * *

"We're here!" Brock announced. I looked out the window, facing the familiar dark building. "Come on!" I said as I hobbled out to the entrance with Unikitty right behind me. "Alright, remember Unikitty, not one word. You're here to help me look good and hold my crutches." I reminded as I waited for Brock, who was retrieving his apple juice from the back. "Is that the only reason?" she teased. "Yes." "Oh" she said as her ears drooped. "Sorry, I'm just nervous "I said quickly, then froze. _Did I just apologize, to Unikitty?! This is going to far!_ I opened my mouth to take it back but stopped when Unikitty grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, you got this Master Frown!" She said as she squeezed my hand reassuringly. I felt my face burn as I looked down at our hands. _This feels…nice._ "Hey, you guys ready?" Brock called as he jogged up to us. I quickly pulled my hand from hers to rub my neck. "Yup, totally ready, come on so we can go!" Brock stopped down, so I could hop up on his shoulders. "You know… I don't know…if I can hold you up….the Whole meeting" Brock panted as I put the poncho on, covering up Brock. "You have to for this to work!" I hissed. "Fine" Brock grumbled. Unikitty threw on her poncho on and smiled. "Alright, lets go then!" She said as she opened up the doors and we walked in.

* * *

Unikitty's P.O.V

As soon as soon as we walked in, the doors slammed shut, causing me to jump. _I can't see anything!_ I stood there nervously, when huge glowing eyes appeared in the darkness. _EEKKKK!_ "Why do we start every meeting like this?" Master Frown grumbled. Suddenly, the lights turned on, and I tried to look around. We were in some sort of court room. We stood on the ground level, as seven beings stared down at us. Each one was kind of horrifying; one's head was on fire, another resembled a death doctors mask from ancient times, and the one in the middle looked like something from outer space. _Master Doom! Oh sheesh_ "You. Are. Late!" The Master Doom growled as she eyed Master Frown. "Wait, what's going on with you? You look frumpier then usual. And who is that?" She asked, pointing at me. _Rude!_ "Oh! That is my new henchmen and uh….I've just had a busy day making the world completely miserable" he tried boasting. "Miserable? You probably just stubbed someone's toe!" The flame lord accused. "I stubbed 5 peoples toes actually." They all laughed at him "Great job, you are truly a top notch doom lord" one of them said sarcastically. "More like dumb lord" another declared, causing more laughter. _How can they be so mean? Why is he just taking this!_ Master Frown's cheeks turned red, but he held his head up high. "I was actually spreading torment and despair across the lands!" Master Doom rolled her eyes. "Torment? All you're in charge of is frowns and even Master Paper cut spreads more misery than you" she said as she pointed at a small man with cuts all over him. _These guys are so mean!_ I thought as I tried to keep my rage in check."Let's see what you _actually_ did today" Master Doom said as she summoned a piece of paper. "Wait, what is this? Complimenting flowers? Helping an injured kid? And an old lady cross the street?!" _Oh crap!_ I thought I watched Master Frown's face lose color. "Were you being nice?!" Master Doom hissed. "I can explain!" Master Frown pleaded, but Master Doom raised her hand up to silence him. "You may be a crummy doom lord, but this is unacceptable, even for you! Your Fired!" As soon as she said that, I heard something drop to the ground, and watched as green liquid pool out from under his poncho, causing the Doom Lords to burst out laughing. "Woah-woah-wahh!" Master Frown yelled as he and Brock fell backwards from tripping on the juice. "Master Frown!" I ran over to him to help him up, but he jerked away from me. Brock came over instead and forced him up. "Master Frown?" I asked softly as I handed him the crutches. "Let's just go" he mumbled as he tried looking away from me. I reached out to touch him, but he grabbed my hand, meeting my gaze. My eyes widened as I saw shame, hurt, and tears in his eyes. "Don't" he whispered. It was then I realized that the Doom Lords were still laughing. Laughing and being cruel, because they enjoyed it. They enjoyed hurting him. "That. Is. IT!" I screamed, tearing off my poncho and turning to face them. "What the heck is that?" Master Doom laughed. "Unikitty, don't!" But I didn't hear him. I only heard their laughter, their comments, their cruelness. _They won't laugh_ I thought as I felt the rage, the fire flow through my veins. _Not ever again._


	6. Chapter 6: Oh Hell

* **Hey everyone, so this is my last chapter for a while. Maybe, idk i'm pretty hooked on this. But if I continue after this episode I have to work with new material, and I heard today that they're are new Unikitty episodes coming out next week! So I can end it here, or just go ahead and keep writing, or wait for the new episodes. Let me know what you guys think sense ya'll are the reason I keep writing. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this possible last chapter!***

* * *

Master Frown's P.O.V

Just when it couldn't get any worse, it did. I watched horrified as Unikitty threw off her coat and faced down my bosses. "Unikitty don't!" I pleaded, but she didn't hear me. She seemed too focused on the Doom Lords, who continued to laugh as Master Doom asked, "What the heck is she supposed to be?" I suddenly felt defensive, but that's when I noticed how badly Unikitty was trembling; then her hair started to turn a fiery orange. _Oh crap oh crap oh crap._ I spun around to find Brock, but he had already run out the door. _Seriously?!_ I nervously looked back toward Unikitty, who had finally stopped shaking, but when she looked up, her hair and eyes had turned blood red. "That. Is. IT!" she screamed, temporarily silencing the Doom Lords. "YOU ALL NEED TO BE NICER TO MASTER FROWN! HE IS DOING HIS BEST TO DO EVIL AND IMPRESS YOU HORRIBLE LOT AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY BECAUSE HE WORKS HARDER THEN ANYONE I KNOW! HE'S AMAZING, SO YOU ALL NEED TO APPRICATE HIM!" I felt my heart stop. _Amazing?_ The Doom Lords looked at each other, then started laughing again. Unikitty closed her eyes, and I watched in awe as she started floating. The laughter died as she kept floating up and up, until she was above the doom lords. She opened her eyes, raised her hands, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Unikitty's P.O.V

I screamed as I released the rage. Flames erupted from my hands as I burned the Doom Lords stupid thrones, sending them all into a frenzy. They ran off into all sort of directions, but it didn't matter. _They will learn!_ I flew after them, throwing fireballs at every one of them. Some of them caught on fire, others got trapped under things I threw. But I didn't care what or how, I just knew I had to get them. "Unikitty stop!" someone cried. I didn't listen though, I just continued to attack and attack until only one was left; Master Doom. "AGHHHHH!" I howled as slammed my fist into the ground, causing the earth to split open towards Master Doom. "Woah, woah! Chill!" Master Doom said soothingly. _I'll chill when your dead!_ I thought as I stalked toward her. I raised my hands to release the flames, when suddenly they were pushed down. I spun around to see Master Frown, shaking, but staring me down. "Unikitty stop. This is not who you are" He said softly enough for only me to hear. "They were being cruel!" I hissed, feeling my hands start to heat up. Master Frown hesitated, but then grabbed my hand, wincing as I burned him. "Look at me, is this what you want to do to people?" he grimaced." Stop it!" I tried pulling my hand from his, but he interlaced his hand with mine. "Not until you calm down" I shook my head and started taking deep breaths. _Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts? Ugh its not working!_ "Unikitty look at me." Master Frown said as he forced me to look at him. "Focus on me" I stared at him and started thinking about our day and how topsy turvey it had been; I focused on the good, the happy, and I was finally able to breathe. He smiled as he pulled his hand from mine to brush back my now pink hair. "There you are" he said softly, causing my cheeks turn warm. _This is not the right moment for this but_ I started to open my mouth to tell him something when "Master Frown?!" We spun around to face Master Doom coming right toward us. _Great….._

* * *

Master Frown's P.O.V

I looked at all the damage Unikitty had done, and knew I was gonna die. _They're all gonna kill me. I won't live to see tomorrow. I am officially, undoubtedly screwed._ I glanced at Unikitty, who looked exhausted, but unafraid; and suddenly felt proud. _At least I had today._ I turned back to face Master Doom, who had finally reached us. "Sorry I got a little cranky, I just feel very strongly about this" Unikitty said quickly. Master Doom glared at us for what seemed like forever, then started clapping. _Huh?_ "Frown, I gotta say, I'm impressed." "You are?" I asked surprised. "Pretending to be injured to trick this crazy psycho chick"-"Hey!" Unikitty glared, but Master Doom ignored her "-into the meeting to cause that much mayhem and destruction? Really thinking outside the box! So you can keep your job after all" Master Doom announced. I felt my jaw drop. _I get to keep my job!_ "Thank you-I mean, that's what your get when you work with the best!" I grinned. "Although, you did kinda destroy the building though, so instead of firing you, we're down grading you to starter." Master Doom said as she summoned a brand-new cloak. _I get my job and my cloak back!_ "I accept my punishment" I said as humbly as I could. "Good! Now this meeting ran way long, don't be late next time _or else!"_ Master Doom hissed as she walked off to head out with the rest of the Doom Lords. Once they were gone, I couldn't contain it anymore. "YYYEEEAAAHHH!" I whooped as I started doing my victory dance. "Uh huh, I'm back! My new coat is so black!" "Not a singer huh?" I froze then squinted at Unikitty. "Not one word" I glared, causing her to laugh, "I told you it'd all work out." "Well, I guess you were right, for once" I smirked. "You know-"she said as she took a step toward me -"I'm glad we got to help each other out today." My heart started to pound as I slowly took a step toward her, "I guess being stuck together wasn't so bad." "I guess you could use my help more than you think." She boasted. "Yeah right, I totally could have handled it." _Why did I just do that?!_ I waited for her to snap, but she just smiled and closed the space between us. "Sure you could" she whispered as she leaned in and kissed me. I felt electricity shoot through me as she kissed me softly and slowly. I never would have imagined this happening, and yet now that it was, I didn't know how I'd ever get it out of my head. It was…overwhelming. And surprising. Just as it seemed it would last forever, she pulled away. I stood there trying to recall if I even kissed her back as she winked and said "See you next time!" I watched her skip away, singing to herself. _I am so screwed_ I thought as my heart pounded away, knowing that whatever there was between us had forever changed.


	7. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

 **I first wanted to say thank you to everyone who has liked this story. I'm not the best writer, but i'm really glad that to have seen support for this story. I was going to leave the story finished with this episode (being stuck together), and did leave it for some time. However, its been a long time since the last chapter and I still occasionally get requests for a follow up story. So, if anyone still wants me to continue writing this, please leave a comment or send a message with ideas on which episode I should use next. I'll start binge watching Unikitty to catch up and get new ideas. Otherwise, thanks for everything you guys, i'll get to going as soon as I can!**


	8. In Denial much?

**Dear Readers,**

 **Here is the next chapter for the story! I haven't picked an episode yet because I haven't been able to watch all of season two yet (no cable), so if you guys know of anywhere else I can watch season 2 of Unikitty without cable or cartoon network, let me know! I can't confirm when chapters will be coming out due to work schedule and such, but i'll do my best to do at least one a week, hopefully more once I pick an episode. Also, huge thanks for the episode ideas, I will be using some of them for sure in the future if not now. Anyways, enough about me, here's the chapter!**

* * *

Brock's P.O.V

"Man…." I sighed as I made my way back to the building. _I shouldn't have run, but Unikitty was about to go nuts! Still,_ I shook my head as I watched the doom lords leave the building. _Looks like everyone's ok at least._ I slowly made my way up the stairs, trying to think of how many cookies I would have to make to make up for this, when Unikitty skips out with a blush all over her face? "Hey Unikitty!" Unikitty quickly looked up and froze. "Brock!" She said hesitantly, though she quickly put on her happy face. "I'm glad your ok! Sorry if I scared you." I smiled sheepishly, "no worries, I actually ran out before the chaos started." Unikitty blinked, then laughed, sounding relieved. "Good! I hate it when I get like that." I nodded to the departing doom lords, "seems to have worked out for the best though! Is Frown ok?" Unikitty hesitated for a second, a faint blush returning to her face, then quickly shook her head "Yup! Totally fine! He still has his job and he now has a new robe! Though he may need a ride home." I eyed her suspiciously as she fidgeted. "You sure your ok? Do you need a ride?" "NO!" She smiled back nervously "Uhhh I mean, no thanks! I have my own car, so I'll get it and fly home! Thanks though and catch you later!" She said quickly as she flew away into the dreary sky. _Hmmm, that was weird….eh_ I shrugged as I walked into the crumbling building. "Okay, I know you have a right to be mad…." I started as I approached Frown, but stopped as I got closer. _What the?_ Frown was standing so still you would think he was a statue, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide as plates. I gently poked his shoulder, seeming to snap him out of his trance. "What?" He looked around, his eyes getting even bigger when he finally noticed me. "How long were you there? Is she gone!?" I patted his shoulder comfortingly "I just walked in, but Unikitty is gone. She must've been super scary to have you like this." Frown sighed in relief, though there seemed to be some sort of conflict going on in his head. "She was definitely….something." I looked at him surprised. _That's a first. I mean it wasn't a compliment, but I don't think it was an insult either._ Frown finally seemed to come out of it though as he quickly turned annoyed. "Hey, you left me!" I quickly held up the keys, "But I came back to pick you up!" Frown continued to glare until I held up a bag "and I brought some cookies." He eyed the cookies, then snatched them away and hobbled out to the car. I grinned as I walked beside him, "Besides, from what Unikitty told me, everything went well." Frown hesitated at the sidewalk, "what did she say?" "She said you were allowed keep your job and got a new cape! I'm proud of ya man!" I said as I hopped into the car. Frown slowly slide in, throwing the crutches into the back and stretched out. "Of course it went well, i'm the best doom lord there is! Can't get rid of me that easily!" I rolled my eyes as I started to drive back to the apartment. "You know, since you left me alone, you really should do something else besides cookies…." I sighed "Fine, I'll do the dishes for a week" Frown grinned as he faced out the window. "Perfect!" I almost smiled with relief to see him acting normal, but I couldn't help but notice that he still seemed distracted. _He's acting strange...even for him._ I thought back to Unikitty's behavior, noting how she also seemed a bit frazzled. In fact, they seemed weird all day. _And red faced….wait._ I glanced back at Frown. "Did something happen between you and Unikitty?" Frown bolted up "NO! Why would you ask that?" I gasped and then grinned. "What!?" "Dude, your blushing" Frown face began to pale, then it turned completely red, "pshh what do you know?! Doom Lords don't blush! And nothing happened!" He growled as he crossed his arms and faced the window, I could barely contain my excitement. _He likes her! That's so cute, but does he even know that?_ I glanced over to see him grumbling something about how ridiculous this was and rolled my eyes. _Nope. Oh well, i'm sure he'll figure it out….with a little help._ "Why are you grinning?" "No reason."

* * *

Unikitty's P.O.V

It had been at least twenty minutes and my heart was still pounding! _Why the heck did I do that?!_ I groaned as I pulled into my garage and laid my head on the steering wheel. _It just felt natural I suppose. He just looked super happy and I love happy! So I just must've kissed him just cause it was a reflex! I mean, I kiss a lot of my subjects! Not on the lips but….._ I sighed as I got out of the car, and began to make my way inside. I expected people to still be up, but the darkened palace told me otherwise. _I must've took a longer route home_ I thought as I quietly flew up the stairs. I almost made it to my room when "Unikitty, glad to see your home." I spun around to see Hawkodile leaning casually against the wall, sporting his usual look of a crocodile jacket, brown pants, feather necklace, and signature shades. "Don't you have any pj's? It's pretty late ya know!" He looked down at himself, then brushed back his long hair. "Evil never sleeps" I crossed my arms, "But how will you protect me during the day if your tired?" "Heroes don't get tired! Though I suppose a little bit of rest wouldn't hurt." I patted his arm and shooed him away, "Then go get some!" I started to turn away, but he gently grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "Princess…" I turned back to face him, meeting his serious gaze. "What?" I tried to ask casually. "Are you ok? You didn't come home for quite some time, and I heard you went to Frowntown all by yourself." "I wasn't by myself!" Hawkodie raised an eyebrow, "who did you go with?" I stopped myself before blurting out Master Frown. _I can't tell him that, he'd worry even more! But I don't want to lie to him._ I sighed, "I took Master Frown home." Hawkodile looked at me surprised, "It's cause he got injured and had no way back and I just wanted to help cause he was in my kingdom during princess duty time and-" Hawkodile signaled for me to stop, "Unikitty, try to breath ok?" He gently placed both hands on my shoulders, making me face him. "I know you can take care of yourself, you are the leader after all, but be more careful ok? Frown is nothing but trouble and we all just wanna be sure your safe." My eyes widened as I realized that everyone must have been worried. I had been gone all day, no one knew where I was, Hawkodile even stayed up to make sure I got home safe." I smiled and hugged him, "I promise to try not to worry you!" I could hear Hawkodile chuckle as he hugged me back. "Now, go get some shut eye!" I smiled as I made my way to my room. "Alright, goodnight princess" Hawkodile waved as he left. I shut my door quietly, kicked off my heels and snuggled into bed. _I'm glad I have such good friends that love me! They always have my back!_ I smiled to myself and tried to go to sleep. But eventually, I found myself tossing and turning because I couldn't stop replaying what Hawkodile said. "Frown's nothing but trouble, Frown's nothing but trouble, Frown's nothing but trouble…." I groaned as I stared up at the ceiling. _They've always got my back, but what if they didn't approve of me and him? Not that that's an option anyway! But would they be dissapointed? Puppycorn and Hawkodile already can't stand him. Dr. Fox would probably be ok with it if I got tested first to make sure I was still me, and Richard, well who knows?_ I shook my head, _it doesn't matter! I don't have a crush on Master Frown, it was just an accident!_ I told myself, though I couldn't help thinking back to the kiss, which was super nice. It felt like electricity flowed through my body, even though he didn't kiss me back. _He didn't push you away either. "_ That doesn't mean he liked it! I mean, his face afterward looked like his eyes were gonna pop out, which would've been hilarious if I hadn't just kissed him!" I rolled over again and sighed. _Ok, the kiss was sort of nice, and it had been nice hanging out with him all day. But he's not normally a nice person! Today was just an odd one, you've never been interested before, and you won't be after today! Just sleep it off!_ I nodded to myself as my eyes began to droop. I pulled the blankets up and let myself drift away, hoping that the next day would make more sense.

* * *

Frown's P.O.V

I groaned as I faced the clock, seeing that it was 12:33 am. _How am I going to do a good job tomorrow if I can't sleep? This is all her fault!"_ I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the fridge, chugging some milk and plopping onto the sofa to watch some dumb never ending commercial channels. I normally enjoy it since commercials make people miserable and that thought alone makes me happy, but I couldn't focus. I sighed as I laid back on the couch, thinking about the kiss. She had been so calm, confident, and even looked mischievous as she skipped away. And the kiss was...I facepalmed myself when I finally realized I didn't kiss her back. _It must've been bad for her, not that it matters. She's lucky I even let her kiss me! Besides, it wasn't that good anyway_ I tried convincing myself. _This is so confusing for no reason! She's my mortal enemy! Her dumb happy kingdom, ridiculous friends, annoying voice, fluffy hair, bright eyes, confident smile, nice personality..._ I shook my head. _That's right, nice! She's way to nice and it drives me crazy! It's so bad it's keeping me up at night! This calls for vengeance!_ I grinned as I grabbed a piece of paper and started making plans. _Just you wait Unikitty! I'll make you pay for making me lose sleep! You'll be seeing me soon enough!_


	9. The Invitation

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Unikitty quickly sits up, turns off her alarm, jumps out of bed, and throws back the curtain, taking in the beautiful view of Unikingdom. The sun had just started to peek over the the rolling hills, filling the sky with pinks and oranges. The Dew still clinging to the grass reflected the light, added in with a touch a mist, the scene almost looked out of a storybook. She smiled as she leaned her head against the window, taking in the few minutes of peace before her princess duties commenced. Princess duties had picked up a lot more the past few weeks, she barely had time to even do this, let alone hang out with her friends or….she felt her face heat up and quickly shook her head. "You can't think like that! It was a one time thing! Besides, he hasn't come to talk to you or bother you since! She sighed, thinking back to that day. He didn't leave her when she became furious, and the kiss was nice, though short and he didn't react. "I wish he would come by or something! Though I wonder if he hasn't been bothering me because he's nervous…..or MAYBE he had a change of heart doesn't want to be a doom lord anymore! Maybe he wants to actually wants to try something new, but doesn't know how?" She jumped up and began to pace her room. _How do I help him? A job? Nah...Maybe just meeting new people and trying new things would help?_ Unikitty froze as an idea popped into her head. "IVE GOT IT!" She quickly pulled out a pen and paper, wrote down a message, and summoned Richard. "Richard, I need you to deliver this invitation…."

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Master Frown groaned as he pushed himself up to smack the annoying clock. Glancing at the time, he slowly stretched and forced himself to get up, get dressed, and groggily make his way to the living room, where Brock was already waiting with a cup of coffee to spare. "Plain?" Brock nodded, making him smile as he drained the cup, almost perking him up. He sighed as he sat down, contemplating his situation. It had been two weeks since his injury, which had luckily healed. The Doom lords also seemed happy with him since the meeting. So why was he feeling off? "Its cause you and Unikitty haven't talked since you-" Brock pauses to wiggle his eyebrows. "I will end you" he growled as Brock chuckled. "How did you even know what I was thinking?!" "I'm a telepath…..Ugh fine, im not, but your so easy to read! Anyway, why don't you just call her?" Frown slammed his hand on the table, "CAUSE I DONT WANNA TALK! SHES THE ONE THAT PUT ME IN THIS...THIS...FUNK! AND SHE NEEDS TO PAY!" Frown started to pace as Brock sighed. "Dude, you've tried 4 times already to make her miserable and you always freeze up before you do the deed! You know what that means?" Frown raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to make her sad anymore!" "NO! Your wrong, I've just…been waiting for the perfect opportunity! That's all!" Frowns huffs as he plops back into his chair. "Keep telling yourself that" Brock mumbles as he starts to read a newspaper. Frown sighed as he rubbed his brow. I don't care how she feels about anything! It was nothing, she is nothing! He tried to tell himself, ignoring the strange twinge in his heart, when suddenly there's a knock on the door, causing both men to look up. Frown glances at Brock, who slowly pulls the newspaper up to block his stare. "Fine!" Frown grumbles as he opens the door to find a very bored Richard. Suddenly Brock is right behind him, waving "Hey Richard! What can we do for you?" Richard sighs as he opens his bag and retrieves a bright blue envelope, handing it to Frown. "You are invited to the Princes Birthday bash, please dont late" Richard nods tiredly and slowly makes his way down the stairs. Frown slowly closed the door, then rips open the letter. "What the?" Brock peeks over his shoulder, "He was telling the truth! AND ITS TOMORROW! Gotta make some cookies!" Brocka hums as he throws on his pink apron and strolls into the kitchen. Frown meanwhile, can't stop staring at the curvy pink lettering. Even her writing is disgusting….wait! He quickly rereads the letter. "Join us for Prince Puppycorns birthday and help us wish him another great year and wonderful wish!" A wish? That's right! All I have to do is steal his wish and wish to never feel this way again, that way, I can focus again! "YES!" Frown laughed maniacally. "This ends now! BROCK, WE ARE GOING TO THAT PARTY!"

Richard glanced back at the dreary apartment, shaking his head as he heard a crazed laugh. "I hope she knows what shes doing" he sighed as he started his moped and disappeared into the streets.


	10. A Birthday Disaster!

**Hey everyone this has been a long time coming, but I hate it when people don't finish their fanfictions and I don't want to be a hypocrite, so here is the next part of Unikitty! Sorry I keep changing the writing style, i'm just trying new things. Anyway, here ya go and I hope you like it!**

Master Frown's point of view

"Hey, are you sure we shouldn't get puppycorn a gift?" Brock called from living room. I rolled my eyes " we're going there to ruin his birthday, not make it better!" " so not even cookies?" " no!" " jeez okay" Brock grumbled. I sighed as I made my way out into the living room, noticing Brock's widen. "What are you looking at?" " dude, your looking good!" I glanced at the mirror, making note of my close shaved head, black rolled up button-up shirt, and my dark jeans. "I thought it might help us blend in at the party a little more, besides, got to look my best when I'm bringing down misery!" I grinned. Brock just smiled as he headed out to the car " keep telling yourself that." I frowned as I followed him out, _what's that supposed to mean?_

* * *

Unikitty's P.O.V

I couldn't help but smile as I put the finishing touch to my hair, taking a step back to admire the my work. **KNOCK KNOCK** "Come in!" Dr. Fox quickly enters, "All the party decorations, presents, and extra fun stuff has arrived and been put in place. Guests are arriving as well, all we need is the Puppycorn!" She finally looks up and gasps. "You look like you came from the stars! Were we supposed to dress up? I forgot!" I take her hands and squeeze them gently. "It was optional, besides, I felt like dressing up for the occasion" "oh? For the occasion or for someone?" I felt my cheeks heat up and step back. "What makes you say that?" Dr. Fox pushes up her glasses "Hawkodile may have brought it up" I groaned as I sat down. "He didn't mention who, and if you don't want to tell-" "Master Frown." Fox freezes as I look up at her. I'm not sure what it is….but whatever it is, its for Master Frown." Fox takes a minute to process, then pushes her long red hair behind her ear. "Just be careful, ok?" I nod, and she smiles, then begins to usher me out. "Anyway, there's time for this later, its Puppycorn's birthday! Go get him and we'll meet you outside!" I grin and race off to his room, gently knocking on the door. "Lil bro? You ready?" The door quickly opens to find Puppycorn. "Sis! WOW YOU LOOK AMAZING!" His eyes get huge and I laugh, "you look pretty good yourself." "I know right! Hawkodile helped me out for the surprise!" He does a quick turn, showing off his white button up over a black pair of jeans. "Very nice, speaking of which, the surprise is ready, are you?" Puppycorn nodded eagerly, so I quickly tied the blindfold, took his hand, and lead him away. "Did I ever tell you time I got grandma mixed up?"

…

"And that's when I said, that's not a fish, that's my grandma!" Puppycorn laughs as I lead him outside. "Hey unikitty, can I see my surprise now?' He asks as he runs into a rock. "Sure puppycorn" he whips off his blindfold and lets out a gasp at the rock he tripped over. "Whoa! A rock?" I can't help but laugh "No silly, that's not your surprise." I gesture to the right "this is!" He follows my lead to see everyone jump out and yell "Happy birthday!" "WOOOAHHHHH A birthday?! Happy birthday sis!" I smiled as I shake my head. "No silly, it's YOUR birthday!" I nearly fall over laughing as Puppycorn eyes become the size of the moon. "MY BIRTHDAY!" "Check it out, I got all your favorite things…" I lead him around the party, showing him the super truck ramp, the puppycorn chocolate fountain, and the super bouncy house. "SIS, this is the best thing ever!" I smirk, "it's about to get even better!" He follows me confused till he finally sees it. "Your birthday cake!" As Puppycorn drools, I quickly show him his birthday wish. "You can wish for anything! But whatever you do, DO NOT SAY IT OUT LOUD! For if you do, the wish will not come true! For that is the way of the ancient birthday law." Puppycorn stares at me seriously, then nods. "Now, let's go party! I invited everyone in the kingdom!" Puppycorn stops as he looks at me "everyone?" I freeze as I know exactly who he's referring to and I'm about to say he's not even here when there's a loud roar of a car suddenly pulling up. I want to hope its not him, but then of course, I can't stop my heart from skipping a beat as Brock and Frown get out of the car. _Holy crap is he actually dressed up?_ I can't help but stare as he confidently walks around, smirking as he greets someone. _Is he actually trying something new? Is he going to try to be-_ my heart crashes as he painfully snaps a party hat on someone's head. _There goes that dream._ "Master Frown?! He's such a jerk! Why did you invite him?" Puppycorn asks incredulously. "It would have been rude to leave him out?" I try to say convincingly, but feel my stomach sink as Puppycorn looks at me disappointedly. I turn back to see Master Frown popping some poor kids balloon. "He's ruining the party!" "Want me to dispose of him?" Hawkodile whispers but I shake my head. "No, not today" Hawkodile nods and I turn to reassure puppycorn. "He just needs to feel more welcome!" Puppycorn follows my lead as I try to walk confidently to Master Frown, hoping I was right, hoping that he would have a change of heart or mind, but knowing I was wrong.

* * *

Master Frown's P.O.V

There I was, enjoying someone else's food, when I heard her voice. "Hey Master Frown," I can't help but freeze for a second, licking my lips free of any crumbs before standing up straight and turning to face her, my breath catching in my throat. Her rainbow hair shined brightly as it waved down to her pale shoulders, her purple dress, covered in what I assume to be glitter that glowed in the light. She stood there with a bright smile, saying words I didn't hear because she even made glitter look beautiful and I hated it. "-celebrate puppycorn birthday." I snap back, finally catching what she was saying and smirk. "Of course, this is great" I toss one arm around puppycorn and gesture out "One more year of your life speeding by." Puppycorn face falls "I never thought about it that way before" I step back and make him face me, getting super serious. "You're getting older, soon you'll have to get a job, and you'll have no time to play. And then one day"- I lean in close and whisper "everything ends." Puppycorn stares at me terrified as I pullback and throw confetti in his face, "Happy Birthday!" He runs off to cry as I start laughing when Unikitty grabs my wrist and pulls me behind a tree. "Master Frown! That was the OPPOSITE of nice! Why are you being so mean?" "Are you serious?" She looks at me confused. "I am a doom lord, misery is my business!" What did you think was gonna happen?" I watch as she struggles to find the words when it hits me. "Wait wait wait, you thought that one day together would what, change everything? You thought you would just change me?" I ask bitterly. "No! You are who you are, but…" "But means you hoped I would." I shake my head angirly. "You just think everyone will do anything for you cause your a snobby goody two shoes princess, but they won't." "That's not what -"and a kiss won't buy or convince me either." She stops to stare at me as I immediately regret my words, but refuse to take them back. _I'm not here to charm her, i'm here to break her and these feelings!_ I kept telling myself as she opened her mouth, "I'm going to have to do something i've never done before." She drew herself up as tall as she could, "i'm gonna have to ask you to leave" she whispered coldly. My heart pounded away as she stared me down fiercely, and we stood there for what seemed like forever just staring at each other, till I finally looked away. "Alright, alright, i'll see myself out" I surrendered as I walked around her and slowly to my car, trying to ignore the weird pain in my chest. _I love upsetting her, so why do I feel miserable! UGHHH where is it…..?_ I scanned the tables till I finally saw it. "But not before I take this!" I quickly snatched the birthday wish and made a beeline for the car, jumping over tables and guests. "BROCK, LET'S GO!" Brock jumped in, arms full of goodies as I started the car, meeting Unikitty's eyes one last time. She shook her head, mouthing please. I gripped the steering wheel and peeled out of there as fast as I could, ignoring everything telling me to go back.


End file.
